


Мертвецы могут танцевать

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Gungrave: Overdose (Videogame)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: да кому от этого легче!
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015





	Мертвецы могут танцевать

**Author's Note:**

> можно читать как прегет, но лучше не рисковать

Копать могилу для Спайка пришлось Джуджи — Грейва едва пришедшая в себя Мика утащила на процедуру очистки крови.  
Несмотря на посильную помощь РБ, он провозился почти до темноты, и они оба остались ещё на ночь.  
РБ тихо пробормотал: «Устал», — и уполз в свою гитару, бережно завёрнутую в чистую ткань и поставленную к стене. Джуджи позавидовал ему: счастливчик. Мертвецы не устают. Мертвецам просто больно, и боль не заканчивается.  
Для него — не заканчивается.  
Иногда слабеет, но не заканчивается.  
Грейв хотя бы отключался, когда это было нужно — или когда хотел сам, как сейчас.  
Лишь Мика Асаги осталась бодрствовать.  
Воздух был свежим и сырым. Наверное, время перевалило за полночь, и на радио вместо привычного рок-н-ролла включили какую-то романтическую чепуху — песенки про любовь и печаль, свидания, переживания, драмы на ровном месте — и в конце концов докатились до ретро-соплей. Бархатный мужской голос выводил грустно-смиренное о том, как всё проходит, как всё повторяется, а поцелуи и вздохи — не больше, чем они кажутся.  
Мика шевельнулась — у неё зашуршала одежда.  
— Я учила Спайка танцевать две недели назад на этом самом месте.  
Её голос прозвучал глухо, как будто она спрятала лицо в ладонях, сжалась в комок, уткнувшись лбом в колени. Впрочем, всё это было в его воображении — по-настоящему Джуджи мог только догадываться. Кожаные ремни, плотно охватывающие голову, маской скрывающие изувеченную расползающуюся плоть и провалы на месте глаз, отсекли слишком многое — целый мир. Тонкости, в которых он при жизни не особо разбирался и не понимал, сколько они значат, пока не лишился возможности видеть: позы, жесты, движения, мимика — мелочи с весом свинца. А теперь остались только запахи. Звуки. Прикосновения — иногда. Очень, очень редко.  
«Я тебе не летучая мышь!» — помнится, огрызнулся Джуджи в самом начале, вскоре после знакомства, когда РБ присвистнул, ожидая восторга: какая фигура вон у той рыжей девицы! Изгибы — ну чисто гитара.  
«Правда, что ли? — должно быть, РБ вытаращился, и Джуджи не стиснул до хруста гриф его электрогитары только потому, что тот простодушно выпалил: — Прости, я не знал. Я думал…»  
«Ты думал», — с нажимом произнёс Джуджи, чтобы закрыть тему.  
У летучих мышей была эта… как её… эхолокация, благодаря которой они не натыкались на вещи.  
У него — только обоняние и слух.  
А Мика никак не могла замолчать:  
— Было так холодно, что я решила — так легче согреться… Он отдавил мне ноги.  
Живым бывает холодно — это он забыл.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — раздражённо бросил Джуджи, нащупывая и дёргая торчащий из запястья кончик нити, как заусенец на пальце: потянешь сильнее — начнёт кровить… в смысле, шов разойдётся, опять латать.  
— Н-ничего, — Мика явно смешалась. — Просто поговорить.  
— О танцах? — Джуджи постарался вложить в вопрос как можно больше сомнений.  
С РБ подобное срабатывало. Время от времени. Ладно, изредка.  
— Хотя бы и о танцах, — дерзко ответила Мика — и голову, наверное, гордо вскинула, возмущённо вздёрнула подбородок — или как там ещё делают обиженные девушки?  
Джуджи вроде бы помнил, что как-то так.  
— Если я потанцую с тобой, ты замолчишь? — пошёл напролом он.  
Она издала невнятный звук: то ли пискнула, то ли всхлипнула, — но всё-таки оставила его в покое.  
РБ рассказывал ему, что у Мики Асаги светлые волосы («Пепельные, чтобы тебе было понятно — будто сталь, и стрижка очень милая, ей так идёт!») и голубые глаза («Как зимнее небо, ясные такие, ну ты же помнишь, какое небо зимой?»). Романтик недобитый.  
А Джуджи не рассказал ему в ответ, что Мика слишком много времени провела рядом с мертвецами и что теперь от неё тоже пахло мертвечиной — тленом. Ему почему-то показалось, что РБ это не понравится.  
Он впервые с момента знакомства принюхался к Мике Асаги по-настоящему, пробуя уловить, что же там, под первым слоем, какой — её настоящий запах, а не наносной, не след мира, в котором она живёт.  
А пахло от неё сейчас талым снегом и солью — ревела, наверное.  
И наверное, пальцы у неё были холодные и мокрые.  
Так всегда бывает, когда девушки плачут.


End file.
